


皆大欢喜11

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	皆大欢喜11

堂本光一身体僵直着，他觉得眼前的一切可能都是幻象，他稍微的一动就都会消失不见。但是他能够感觉到，堂本刚牵着他的手进了公寓的主卧，红着脸把他推倒在床上，然后跪坐在他的身上。  
   
   
   
堂本刚其实也没有什么经验，他也不知道自己该做点什么，想说的话都说了，可是堂本光一整个人都好像坏掉了一样毫无反应，他坐在堂本光一身上，解开他的领带丢到一边，又俯下身仔细的一颗一颗解开他的纽扣，手指微微颤抖着，导致他解开纽扣的动作也笨拙的要命，接着下一刻，就感觉到他和堂本光一的位置发生了变化，堂本光一把他死死地压在身下。  
   
   
   
火热的手掌扣在他的腰上限制着他的自由，唇舌在他的脖颈周围流连，一边舔吻一边吸吮，留下一个个红色的痕迹。这样猛烈的攻势让堂本刚觉得自己的身体都瘫软下来，除了勾着堂本光一的脖子以外，意识已经渐渐地涣散了，感觉只能把自己的整个身体都交给堂本光一来主宰。  
   
   
   
堂本光一一边亲吻着刚，一边已经手脚麻利的扯掉了他们两个人的外衣外裤，刚的身上穿着薄毛衫，轻松的就能顺着衣摆抚摸滑腻的后背，这样的手感让堂本光一无意识的轻轻婆娑，顺着脊椎上下的磨蹭，惹得他身下的堂本刚一阵一阵的轻喘。  
   
   
   
无疑刺激他加快了自己的动作。  
   
   
   
把毛衫推搡着堆在堂本刚白嫩的胸口，然后俯下身几近于撕咬一般的对待着他胸前的凸起，立刻就听到身下的人带着哭腔的哼咛，堂本光一宛若未闻，唇齿照顾着一边的同时，手指还在毫不客气的拧捏着另一边，堂本刚被他折磨的不耐烦了，抬起头想踹堂本光一，却被堂本光一捏住了脚腕。  
   
   
   
只穿着内裤的下半身被粗暴地分开了，上次是在不清醒的情况下，而现在堂本刚的意识像是被从身体里剥离了，他大敞着腿，把自己最私密的地方仅仅隔着一条内裤的暴露在堂本光一面前，一边觉得害羞的要命，一边身体却迫不及待的想要更火热更深处甚至更粗暴的对待。  
   
   
   
堂本光一隔着内裤揉捏堂本刚的下身，比起上一次，这次明显要粗暴的多，手指曲起来弹颤颤巍巍立起来的性器，然后手掌整个握住，来回的磨蹭揉捏着。剧烈的快感让堂本刚不停地无意识的向上挺腰，试图得到更多的抚慰，堂本光一却松开了手。  
   
   
“你买的？”  
   
   
   
拉开抽屉的时候本来是想找上次丢在这里的橄榄油，但是躺在橄榄油旁边的却是一瓶包装花里胡哨的润滑剂——堂本光一拿起来举在堂本刚面前，语气轻佻。  
   
   
   
“有本事你别.....呜.....”  
   
   
   
恼羞成怒起来小兔子也会咬人的，堂本刚被他逗得不高兴了，想翻身起来从堂本光一固定着他的动作里逃出来，却被再次狠狠压住，扯掉了内裤之后，堂本光一已经把他的手指探进了他的后穴。  
   
   
   
臀部之间的小缝感觉到异物入侵之后努力的收紧着，堂本光一却毫不客气的继续深入，干涩的手指在甬道里仅仅进入了一个指节就完全无法深入，堂本刚又疼又怕，却又感觉到手指带给他的一丝酥麻的感觉。  
   
   
   
“有本事我不用？”  
   
   
堂本光一把手指抽出来，恶作剧一般的在堂本刚的后穴附近打转，甚至手上一用力按在性器与后穴之间脆弱的地方，惹得堂本刚大腿都颤抖起来。  
   
   
   
“呜.....光一，你....你.....”  
   
   
   
又想求饶又想继续生气，堂本光一对他偶尔冷漠偶尔温柔，但是却从来没有这样恶劣过，堂本刚呜咽了半天，却没能把一整一句话说出来。  
   
   
   
堂本光一叹了口气，安抚似的亲了亲堂本刚的额头。  
   
   
   
“你根本不知道我靠多大的意志力才忍得住，你还撩，不吓唬你吓唬谁。”  
   
   
真的被吓唬到的家伙眨眨无辜的大眼睛，泪眼朦胧的看着堂本光一，这幅样子乖巧的要命，还自己抱着敞开的大腿，一副我超乖你随便的样子，让堂本光一觉得一股热浪从小腹升起，直冲脑门。  
   
   
可是他哪里真的舍得伤害他。  
   
   
   
“光一，你要对我温柔一点。”  
   
   
   
温柔一点，他恨不得把自己的整颗心挖出来摆在他面前，可是现在，他实在是没办法温柔的起来。堂本光一向下挪了一点，沾了满手的润滑剂之后，再次试探着伸进堂本刚紧致的后穴里，在感受到向外的推力之后，堂本光一俯下身含住了堂本刚颤颤巍巍的性器吸吮着，舌尖在他的马眼打转，粗暴地取悦着已经在崩溃边缘的堂本刚。  
   
   
   
强烈的性器的刺激让堂本刚几乎无力招架，双手扯着身下的床单扭动着身体试图躲避这样陌生的快感，以至于后穴里的动静都可以被无视了。  
   
   
   
身后有隐约的痛感，但是身前的刺激太过于剧烈，让他一边颤抖着身体一边喊着堂本光一的名字。  
   
   
   
“光一.....呜.....轻点....我受不了....受不了....”

 

回应他的是愈加用力的吸吮。  
   
   
   
   
感觉到堂本刚已经临近高潮的堂本光一才终于松了口，接着换用另一手撸动着已经高涨的性器，而加快了探进堂本刚后穴的动作。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚终于射出来的时候感觉自己浑身都僵直着，灭顶的高潮让他不住地呻吟，大腿内侧都感觉快要抽筋了，他以为自己可以暂时的喘息，可是下一秒，堂本光一就重新吻上了他的嘴唇。  
   
   
   
   
然后下身就被贯穿了。  
   
   
   
   
刚刚高潮的身体敏感的要命，疼痛感和快感交织在一起，甚至让刚刚高潮的性器再次半挺立起来。堂本光一连半分适应的时间都没给堂本刚，摁住他的腰就开始猛烈的挺弄。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚先感觉到疼，可是这样的疼痛给了他安全感，他抱着堂本光一的脖子，这段时间以来积累的所有的情绪都发泄了出来，双腿勾着堂本光一的腰，一边大声的呻吟着一边放肆的哭。  
   
   
   
直到感觉到堂本光一的动作慢下来，轻轻的亲吻他脸上的眼泪。  
   
   
   
“乖，不哭了，我慢点，不哭。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚哭得眼睛都睁不开了，可是他还是拼命的摇头，自己的腰也开始扭动着试图得到更多的快感。  
   
   
   
“不要，你快点，给我，都给我。”  
   
   
   
   
“刚.......”  
   
   
   
“光一，我求求你，快点，不要对我温柔。”  
   
   
   
堂本光一叹了口气，他现在恨不得把堂本刚揉进自己的身体里，恨不得干的他明天下不了床，可是堂本刚这样的状态太不正常，他不舍得再这样继续。于是不顾堂本刚的挣扎，强行从他的身体里退出来，但是堂本刚不知道哪里来的力气，从堂本光一的怀里挣扎出来，自己跨坐在了他身上，扶着他高涨的性器进入他的身体里，俯下身去亲吻堂本光一。  
   
   
   
“光一.....光一....光一.....”  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一心疼极了，他知道现在他唯一能给刚的，就是顺遂他的心意做完。于是他扶着堂本刚的腰，用力的向上顶，每一下都几乎要让堂本刚坐都坐不住。  
   
   
   
这个姿势没能坚持多久，在堂本刚再次到达高潮之后，堂本光一抱着他侧躺在床上，抬起他的大腿再次进入他的身体，然后把他整个人都收进自己怀里，小幅度到的挺弄着下身，听着对方断断续续又满足的呻吟。  
   
   
等到堂本光一终于射进堂本刚的身体里的时候，堂本刚几乎已经脱力了，整个人缩在堂本光一的怀里，白皙的身体上到处是青紫的痕迹，后穴里精液随着堂本光一抽出的动作流淌出来一些，堂本刚的眼睛都已经哭得肿了起来，嗓子也哑了，转过身面对着堂本光一抱着他枕在他的大臂上。堂本光一起身把他抱起来，然后在浴室里放了热水两个人一起躺进去。  
   
   
   
“刚，我还在这里，不论发生什么我都会陪着你。”  
   
   
   
堂本刚看起来情绪已经平稳了很多，靠在堂本光一的怀里被温热的洗澡水熏得昏昏欲睡。  
   
   
“我不是想听这句。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚费力的抬起手，拿过堂本光一带着婚戒的左手，轻轻的摩挲着无名指上的戒指。  
   
   
“换一句。”  
   
   
   
堂本光一笑起来，左手跟堂本刚的手交握在一起，在他耳边落下温柔的轻吻。  
   
   
   
“刚，我爱你。”


End file.
